the_shroom_famfandomcom-20200214-history
SFX
List of All Current SFX, Price, and Rank Required to Use Them. Any SFX not listed here, cost 15 $hrooms and can be used by any user. You can see only the SFX that are available to you when you type !sfx in chat. �� SUB ONLY SFX * !headbentover - 80,000 * !getschwifty - 80,000 * !ricknewcatchphrase - 80,000 * !100yearsrickandmorty - 80,000 * !hellohellohello - 50,000 * !codemonkeys - 42,000 * !readingrainbow - 40,000 * !igotbitches - 40,000 * !igotbitches2 - 40,000 * !somebirds - 40,000 * !bigspoon - 20,000 * !dayum - 20,000 * !bagofcandles - 15,000 * !sampson - 4,200 * !cubanpete - 4,000 * !bcs - 4,000 * !kirasmasterplan - 150 * !cough - 100 �� NON-SUB SFX * !femaleorgasm - 30,000 * !lovemesexy - 15,000 * !letsfightinglove - 10,000 * !getiton - 4,000 * !ps1 - 1,000 * !cartman - 500 * !cartman2 - 500 * !akon2 - 500 * !beenawhile - 100 * !patricia - 100 �� RANK LOCKED SFX * !ninjapiraterobots - Mini Mushroom (20 hrs) - 420 * !backup - Blossoming Boomer (40 hrs) - 40,000 * !opportunity - Intensely Massive Mushroom (100 hrs) - 4,200 * !mushroomfields2 - Intensely Massive Mushroom (111 hrs) - 11,111 * !umaibou - Intensely Massive Mushroom (100 hrs) - 20,000 * !smash - Intensely Massive Mushroom (100 hrs) - 50,000 * !mightymorphin - Intensely Massive Mushroom (100 hrs) - 50,000 ~RETRO~ * !tittysuckin - Intensely Massive Mushroom (100 hrs) - 69,000 * !realityhitshard - Tiny Fungus Colony (200 hrs) - 60,000 * !goldenrule - Tiny Fungus Colony (200 hrs) - 69,000 * !tellmewhatyouwant - Tiny Fungus Colony (200 hrs) - 100,000 * !superultrahypermiracleromantic - Tiny Fungus Colony (200 hrs) - 111,111 * !makekittycry - Tiny Fungus Colony (200 hrs) - 200,000 * !dramaticanime - Massive Fungal Epidemic (300 hrs) - 50,000 * !vacation - Massive Fungal Epidemic (300 hrs) - 70,000 * !iwantgold - Massive Fungal Epidemic (300 hrs) - 70,000 * !ilovecats - Massive Fungal Epidemic (300 hrs) - 80,000 * !special - Massive Mushroom Colony (300 hrs) - 75,000 * !mightypoo - Massive Mushroom Colony (300 hrs) - 150,000 ~RETRO~ * !pi - Massive Mushroom Colony (314 hrs) - 34,415 * !whitestuff - Mushroom Field (400 hrs) - 50,000 * !kittens - Mushroom Field (400 hrs) - 69,000 * !mkay - Mushroom Field (400 hrs) - 90,000 * !gingers - Mushroom Field (400 hrs) - 90,000 * !daytona - Massive Mushroom Colony (500 hrs) - 50,000 * !taxidave - Massive Mushroom Colony (500 hrs) - 90,000 * !akon - Massive Fungal Epidemic (500 hrs) - 100,000 * !dayumlong - Enormous Fungus Planet (600 hrs) - 110,000 * !winning - Enormous Fungus Planet (600 hrs) - 100,000 * !ff7long - Evolving Fungal Solar System (700 hrs) - 100,000 * !hideyohusband - Evolving Fungal Solar System (700 hrs) - 100,000 * !mountaintown - Super-Intelligent Fungal Consciousness (900 hrs) - 150,000 * !bukkake - Expanding Mushroom Galaxy (800 hrs) - 96,000 * !uncle - Infantile Mushroom God (1000 hrs) - 69,000 * !toomanycooks - Lord of The Fungus (1111 hrs) - 1,111,111 * !ilovecoffee - Impossible Fungus Energy (1671 hrs) - 200,000 * !wcdisco - Supreme Fungus God (2000 hrs) - 100,000 �� VIP+ ONLY * !thatsmybulma - 88,000 �� MOD ONLY * !evilmorty - 300,000 * !howwedoit - 200,000 * !itsbeenawhile - 75,000 * !champs - 10,000 * !banhammer - 0